The Phantom's Angel
by HC247
Summary: Based off the 2004 movie. When Christine relizes her mistake, she returns to confront her past, only to find she is too late. Will she ever be able to make her true feelings known? EC one-shot Please RR


Hey everyone!

This fic took a long time to write. i started it after I saw the movie in thaters. I immediatly fell in love with it and decided to try my hand at a fic. It actually took me a long time to finish b/c i was stuck on Erik's character. I know he is extremely diificult to portray and i hope that this is somewhat accurate. This is my first "phan phic", so please be kind. All reviews are welcome and appriciated! hope you enjoy the story

...00000...

"_You alone can make my song take flight."  
_"_It's over now, the music of the night!"_

The melodious sound of the Phantom's haunting voice filled Christine's ears as she made her way back to the edge of the underground lake. She had come to love the owner of that voice. A man she had known only as her tutor for so many years. It was he who had spent countless hours with her ever since she was a mere child, working to perfect her voice, the very voice that had earned her where she was now. No longer was she in her own child-like fantasy. Instead a world of cruel reality, a world of darkness, murder and deceit. Deceived by her angel of music.

Raoul heard her approach and looked up from where he was struggling to untie the small boat. Christine smiled when she saw him, grinning sheepishly from his lack of ability to untie a simple set of knots. Pacing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she brushed past him to stand aside while he worked. After a few more moments filled with his frustrated grunts and small chuckles from Christine, Raoul finally managed to untangle the mass of ropes that bound the boat to the makeshift dock. Rising to his feet, he wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned coyly at her. "That wasn't so hard."

Christine forced a tight smile, the worry evident on her face at the sound of the approaching mob. Raoul saw her concern and went back to the task of readying the boat for their departure. "Christine?" Christine turned her attention back to Raoul, who gazed at her with a questioning look. Shaking herself back to reality, she accepted his offered hand and allowed him to assist her into the boat. Once she was able to maintain her balance, Raoul climbed in behind her. Christine placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him as he guided the gondola away from the lair, uncertain of how to steer such a craft.

The mob was growing louder and closer as the couple steadily made their way to freedom. A strange sense of relief washed over Christine, yet something pulled her gaze back once more. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the Phantom watching intently as they navigated further down the lake. The look of defeat and the silently brimming tears in his deep blue eyes broke Christine's heart and she swallowed hard against her own tears. Forcing her gaze down, she averted her eyes back to the water ahead. Beside her, Raoul fumbled with the large pole that was used to row the boat. He caught her eye and smiled. "Finally we can be free of this monster." he whispered to her.

Christine met his gaze. "He is not a monster," she said softly. "He is my angel." Raoul's jaw dropped. "An angel? Come, Christine, you're under his spell again aren't you!" His hands gripped the pole tighter. "My word, how does he have such an effect on you! Come to your senses, Christine! Think of the words that you speak!" Christine removed her hand from his shoulder and carefully took a seat against the red velvet interior of their small craft. Before any thought could enter her mind, the anguished screams and the sound of breaking glass startled her. Fighting the urge to turn her head back, she forced herself to look ahead. She knew who was making all the commotion. A monster. Maybe to some. _But there is more to you, isn't there, my angel._ _So much more._

Closing her eyes in hopes of some solitude, Christine allowed her head to fall back against the soft velvet of the seat. The shattering noises and the approaching mob had gone silent, aiding the young woman in her quest for silence. The boat gently rocked on the water as Raoul guided it with a now almost professional hand through the murky tunnels under the now burning opera house. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Her career as the new prima donna of the opera had taken off with a start, only to be dragged into the mess from which they were now fleeing for their very lives.

Christine shifted and the boat rocked gently because of it. "Now Christine," Raoul gently chided. "If you keep moving, we're both going to end up wet." She chuckled back. "We already are." Raoul expression fell at her comment. "Yes, I forgot." he muttered, turning his attention back to the water. Christine dropped her gaze to her lap. She couldn't get the past few events out of her mind. She had to be crazy. To even think of the possibility of loving the masked murderer, the phantom of the opera. Raoul had to be right. He had to have cast some spell over her. The way she seemed to melt in his presence, it was not natural.

But that voice. That voice that had filled her dreams so many times. Could she rally forget the man that had shared his gift of music with her? Angel or monster, he was still her tutor and she did love him for that. Her mind drifted back to the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. He had locked his gaze with her's and never once let it go, his eyes boring into her very soul. The chemistry was evident for all to see, only to them it had been more than the opera. When he had sang to her, a new sensation had swept over her unlike anything she had ever known. The raw passion that filled their voices as they had sang together in their duet. Could she really ignore the feelings that had washed over her? Could she betray the man who had given her his greatest gift?

"Raoul, stop the boat!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up, causing the craft to shake violently. Christine shrieked and gripped the side of the boat while Raouol dug his pole into the water in an effort to keep them from capsizing. When the boat had finally steadied, Raoul turned to her, a look of pure exasperation on his face. "Christine! Have you gone mad! What in the world are you doing!" Christine said nothing, only scrambled out the side of the boat, the icy water chilling her bones as she began to swim. She heard Raoul calling her name, but she ignored him. Her only thought was getting back to the lair and seeing him again, making sure that he was alright.

She swam for sometime before the water became shallow enough to stand. Exhausted, she collapsed on the shore before looking up. The Phantom was no where in sight, but what she saw broke her heart. His home was gone, everything utterly destroyed. All of the mirrors had been smashed to bits, the beautiful Persian tapestries torn to shreds, no doubt acts of the mob. The only thing that was still intact was his large pipe organ, covered with the remains of the various candles that had been the sole source of light. Hadn't he endured enough ridicule? Did his possessions have to be destroyed as well?

"Christine!" She turned to see Raoul coming towards her, his clothing soaked from his obvious swim. "What in heaven's name possessed you to do that? Don't you know how dangerous it is here? The mob could come at anytime." "The mob is gone, Raoul." she said quietly. "Then thank God," he said as he came and kissed here cheek. "Come, this place holds nothing for you. Let us go to my home. You-" "No Raoul." she interrupted him. "I can't." He stepped away. "What do you mean you can't? Surely you can't have feelings for this monster, this creature. In any case, he is most likely dead. What good will that do you? Come, at last we can begin to plan our future."

Christine shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I can't marry you." Raoul's jaw dropped. "Can't marry me? Why in the world not? I can give you everything that you could ever want." She gave him a small smile. "Not everything. It's the music, Raoul. Though, only a small thing, it's a part of me that I can never give up and with that comes the desire to be with the person who gave me that gift." "Christine, he's dead. There was no way that he could escape that mob!" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raoul. It makes no difference. Whether dead or alive, he's still apart of me and I would be lying to myself to deny my love for him any longer."

Raoul sighed. "There is nothing I can do to convince you to change your mind, is there." Christine smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid not. I will never forget you, my friend and I will always cherish the memories that we share." Raoul gave a defeated nod before brushing past her. He stopped a few feet away. "Christine?" She turned to face him. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come." She smiled and nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself, my friend." Raoul nodded one last time before disappearing around the bend.

Christine made her way to the organ and sat down at its bench. She ran a careful hand over its delicate keys. He was alive. He had to be. But she couldn't stay here. She had to find him and could think of only one person to help her. She bolted from the bench and ran into the water. "Raoul!" She cried. He looked up from where he had left the

boat, brows raised. She took a breath. "I need to visit Madame Giry!"

…..00000…

All was quiet as Erik made his way softly and quickly through the passages that led to his home under the opera house. It had been nearly three weeks since Don Juan and the fire and already the repairs had begun so the opera could be open in time for it's new season. Christine, no less, the new star.

_Christine. _She had become his world and nothing had hurt him more than her rejection. She could have been with him. After all, she had been willing to give up her happiness in order to save the boy's life. Yet, something had happened when she had kissed him. New emotions had awoken with in him and at that moment he could bear the thought of her being unhappy, even if it meant losing her to the Vicomte.

Erik pushed a discarded piece of fabric out of the way as he laid eyes on what had been his home. Everything was destroyed. The Persian tapestries that were given as a gift from the Sultan lay shredded on the floor next to the smashed mirrors. Granted, that had been his action, but they still added to the overall image. His precious organ was covered in melted wax; his guess was from the candles.

The Phantom sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Let the work begin. He would start anew. Return to his music, rebuild his sanctuary and start a whole new life. A life that did not include Christine Daae.

…0000…..

Christine sat in the parlor of Madame Giry's home in the French countryside. The older woman insisted that Christine stay with herself and Meg until the opera house was ready to re-open. The managers still wanted her as their star, despite that fact that Carlotta had threatened to leave and never return. Christine had just returned from a month's stay in Germany. A friend of her father's lived there and when he had heard of the incident at the opera, insisted that she had come for a visit.

That visit had been a much-needed get away for the young soprano. She had been able to reminisce about her father and rebuild her friendship with the older couple. It was now nearly three months since the fire and she had decided to let Raoul go. She had tried to find her Phantom, but with no success. She had inquired to Madame Giry of where she could find him, but the older woman had sworn that she knew nothing about his whereabouts. She had also learned his name. Erik.

"Well, my dear." Madame Giry said as she entered the room. "It's good to have you back. Tell me, how was your visit?" Christine smiled. "Very relaxing, thank you. It was nice to reminisce with Monsieur Dankah and his wife. It's been too long since I had seen them." The ballet instructor smiled as she patted the younger woman's hand. "You needed it go away for a while. To clear your mind. I think you will see a large difference soon." Christine smiled. "I think I already do."

M. Giry's expression became serious. "I have news, my dear." She said. "He has returned." Christine's heart leapt. "Erik is back! I must go to him!" She started from her chair, but M. Giry pulled her back. "Not so fast, my dear. He is back, but I doubt that he will be ready to see you." Christine's face fell. "Why? I thought he loved me." The older woman shook her head. "He does, at least I believe he still does. But Erik is a very complex man, my dear. You never know what he will say or do."

Christine stood and paced. "I know he would never hurt me." She said. "I need to tell him how I feel. Otherwise, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again." M. Giry sighed. "Christine, you need to give him time. True, it has been almost a quarter year, but you must approach this with caution. The man has a temper, but you already know that." She sighed again. "I can't tell you how to live you life, my dear. All I can say is that it is best to use discretion."

Christine returned to her seat. "I'll wait another week." She reasoned. "But M. Giry, what if he doesn't accept me? What if he refuses to even speak to me! Not that I would really place blame upon him for that." The older woman's hand came over her mouth. "My dear, all you can do is try. Remember what your father used to tell you. You will never know what you can do until you try." Christine nodded. "Now if only my father were here to guide me. M. Giry smiled. "Oh, but my dear, he is." She said placing Christine's hand over her heart. "He is with you in here." Christine smiled and hugged the older woman. "Thank you, M. Giry." The older woman returned the embrace. "You are most welcome, my dear. I can only hope that you can speak with him. For both of your sakes.

…00000….

Two months. Two long months. That was how long it had taken Eric to salvage what he could of his old home and try to obtain some new things as well. He sighed as he walked up the passageway that had led to Christine's old dressing room. He had vowed never to come back to this place, but something kept calling him towards in and he could fight it no longer. He paused when he reached the mirror. He could see the dressing room still intact; one of the rare things that fire had not touched. He was about to reach for the lever that opened the glass panel when the sound of an opening doorknob stopped him dead in his tracks.

What he saw next was unbelievable. The door open and the person that had filled his dreams for as long as he could remember stepped into the room. Christine closed the door behind her as she cautiously took in her surroundings. Erik placed a hand on the wall and shook his head. Would he ever be free of her memory? That fact that she had betrayed him was bad enough. Must she continue to haunt him?

He watched as she came to the mirror. Thank the Deity that he hadn't opened the glass panel. He was invisible from her sight. He was about to turn away when she called his name. "Erik?" she said softly. "Erik, are you here?" He stood stock-still. How did she know his name? He had certainly never told her. No one knew except… Of course. M. Giry. It had to be. Erik rolled his eyes. While not friends with the woman, they had a quiet respect for one another. It was because of her that he had escaped the horrible circus life and came to this opera house. It was now because of her that his past was coming back to haunt him.

Trying his best to ignore her, Erik forced his gaze downward and began to stalk off back to his chambers, but the sound of a heavenly voice stopped him.

_Father once spoke of an angel  
__I used to dream you'd appear  
__You tried to flee, but with no use  
__And I know you're here!_

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
__Grant to me your glory!  
__Angel of Music, friend and teacher,  
__Speak to me please, Angel_

Erik closed his eyes. _Friend and teacher. _That was all that he would ever be to her. Yet something told him to open the panel. His hand was inches from the lever when he stopped. _You fool. Once again you're falling for her act. She left you before. What makes you think that she could ever love you._

Erik angrily jerked his hand back. Christine was still calling his name. Would she ever leave him be? Why must she continue to torment him? Finally fed up with her insistent calling, he answered in pure anger.

_Ungrateful soul, you have known me  
__Sang with me in my love song  
__Yet you leave me for another  
__Now you know you were wrong_

A smile finally came to Christine's lips. He was there. Granted, his answer was out of pure anger, but at least he did answer. And could she really blame him after what she had done to him? She had to speak with him face to face. She took a deep breath before giving her reply

_Angel of Music, speak. I listen  
__Truly I am sorry  
__Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me  
__Please, allow me enter_

Christine stopped and waited. On the other side of the mirror, Erik paced. Was he ready to allow her back into his life? Ready to risk his heart once again? One single word from Christine caused him to lose all resolve. "Please." Erik finally placed a gloved hand on the lever and pulled, allowing the panel to be lifted.

Before he could see her, he turned and stalked off down the passage way, knowing that she was following him. Christine had seen the mirror open and her heart and leapt. He was willing to see her. She peered down the hall and saw only a black cloak retreating toward Erik's home. So he wasn't to pleased with her. She would take what she could get.

Carefully, slowly, Christine entered the passage and began her decent to Erik's domain. It had been a time since her last journey down and she had a hard time remembering the way, especially since the last time, she had been literally dragged by Erik At last she saw the familiar lake, void of a boat. Her shoulders sagged. She should have known he would not make it easy to reach him.

With a deep breath, Christine plunged into the water. It's icy fingers took her breath away and she surfaced with a loud gasp for air. When she had regained her composure, she began the swim to the inner chamber. After some time, she finally made it and climbed out of the frigid lake, wrapping her arms around herself in effort to stop the shivering. Erik was no where in sight. His home, however taken been completely restored, almost to it's original glory. He must have worked long and hard to rebuild what he had lost. It was her fault that he had lost it in the first place.

"So, you return only to offer your pity." A voice behind her startled the young soprano and she turned to she Erik coming down the stairs, eyes flaring with anger. "Well, my dear, as you can see, no pity is needed. I have restored everything and reacquired all that was lost, no thanks to you. So you can now return to your _precious_ _Vicomte_." He spat the word like a venom arrow at her.

Unable to reply, Christine merely stood her ground. "Raoul and I called off our engagement." she finally said. "This has nothing to do with pity." Erik's' brow raised. "So now you return to your teacher; ready to beg forgiveness no doubt. Thinking that I will only push aside the pain you have caused me and welcome you with open arms. Well, Christine, that's not how it's going to happen."

She met his gaze. "I didn't expect it to. I came to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you." Again, his eyes widened. "Worried? _Worried!_ Let me make you aware of one very important fact, Christine. If you were so worried as you say, why did you try to betray me in the first place? If you knew you were going to feel this way, what possessed you to do what you did? And don't tell me it was the boy! You are not weak. If you truly cared, you didn't have to do a thing.!" He turned his back to her and stalked over to his chair. Sitting down, his shoulder's slumped. "What do you want from me, Christine?"

Christine went to him then, hair and cloths soaked from her swim. He watched as she came towards him and took a seat beside him, her eyes brimming with tears. _"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from you solitude. Say you want me with you, here, beside you." _Erik stood and walked away, too confused to say anything. Christine followed, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. At her contact her turned to face her, tears brimming in his own sapphire eyes. "Christine, what about the Vicomte. You loved him. I know you did." Christine's reply came in her song, her voice pure and unwavering. "_Anywhere you go, let me go too. _Erik.." she whispered, running a hand down his bare cheek. "Yes, I loved Raoul. I loved him as a friend, a brother, but nothing more. It is you that I truly love. You are the one who inspired me to sing. You are the one who believed in me."

Erik hung his head. "Christine, I could never give you the life that he can. My face, it's.." "For heaven's sakes, Erik, curse your face." His head shot up in surprise, eyes wide with shock. Before he could speak, she took his hand. "I love you for what is here." she placed his hand to his head. "And in here." She then moved his hand to cover his heart. "That's all that I care about ."

Erik drew in a breath. "Oh, Christine.." She smiled up at him. _"Say you love me." "You know I do."_ came his reply. Their voices rose together in a vibrated crescendo, every emotion present for the world to see. _"Love me, that's all I ask of you!" _At that moment Christine raised herself up to meet Erik in a passionate kiss, filled with love. His arms came around her waist as he held her and Christine melted against him, her hand running through his thick dark hair. At that moment, two hearts were made whole and the phantom's angel had finally found her heaven.


End file.
